1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clutching jig, and more particularly to an assembled clutching jig with advantages of easy manufacturing, low cost and conveniently fabricating for conveniently disengaging a lens component from a lens socket.
2. The Related Art
As the digital products have been diversely developed, such as personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, or other small portable terminal apparatuses, each of them is broadly combined with a miniature photographing device, such as lens assembly, to perform the photographing function. The lens assembly includes a lens socket and a lens module provided with the lens socket. In the process of assembly and repair, the users usually need to clutch the lens module out of the lens socket.
Please refer to FIG. 5, which shows a lens module 80 and a module socket 90. The lens module 80 has a rectangular lens base 81 and a circular lens body 82 projected from a top surface of the lens base 81. The lateral surface of the circular lens body 82 is projected to form a positioning rib 83. The module socket 90 has a cup-shaped insulating housing 91 formed a receiving space 93 therein and a metal shell 92 enclosing the peripheral of the insulating housing 91. The lateral side of the insulating housing 91 defines a first notch 94. The top of the metal shell 92 is extended a plurality of pressing piece 921 and towards the receiving space 93.
The lens module 80 is inserted into the receiving space 93 of the insulating housing 91 by aligning the positioning rib 83 of the lens module 80 with the first notch 94 of the insulating housing 90 and sliding the rib 83 into the first notch 94. The pressing piece 921 presses the top surface of the lens base 81 for retaining the lens module 80 in the lens socket 90.
Please refer to FIG. 6, which shows a conventional clutching jig 70 including a bar shaped clutching body 71. The clutching body 71 defines a first end 72, a second end 73 opposite to the first end 72, and a lateral surface 74. The clutching body 71 defines a slit 75 axially penetrating thereof and opening on the second end 73, which is formed as U-shaped. The second end 73 of the clutching body 71 defines a concave portion 76. The concave portion 76 is mated with the lens module 80. The second end 73 of the clutching body 71 is further formed a second notch 77 penetrating the lateral surface 74 and connecting to the concave portion 76.
The second end 73 of the clutching jig 70 is inserted into the receiving space 93 of the lens socket 90 by aligning the second notch 77 with the positioning rib 83 of the lens module 80. The positioning rib 83 of the lens module 80 is slid into the second notch 77. The lens module 80 is received in the concave portion 76. The pressing pieces 921 are urged to be apart from the lens module 80 and towards the inner surface of the receiving space 93 by the lateral surface 74 of clutching jig 70. Thus the lens module 80 will be disengaged from the pressing pieces 921. At this time, the clutching body 71 is applied an force to be moved towards the slit 77 to clutch the lens module 80, and pulled upwardly with the lens module 80, then release the lens module 80 from the lens socket 90.
However, the slit 75 of the clutching jig 70 must be formed by line cut procedure. The line cut procedure is complex to raise non-performing ration and the cost of the clutching jig 70.